PTL1 has proposed a bus bar including: an upstream-side fuse-element portion provided with paired connecting plate portions as paired conductive members, and an upstream fuse-element connecting the paired connecting plate portions together; a downstream-side fuse-element portion provided with multiple downstream fuse-elements connecting the paired connecting plate portions to multiple terminal portions; and fixation portions provided integrally with the paired connecting plate portions, and provided with connecting holes, respectively.
This bus bar is a composite fusible link formed by: obtaining a series-linked conductor in which the paired conductive members and the terminal portions are linked together in series by cutting out from a metal plate; separating this series-linked conductor into the paired conductive members and the terminal portions; thereafter performing insert molding on the paired conductive members and the terminal portions, which are separated from each other, by covering them with resin; and placing the fuse-elements in their respective positions.